


Burnt Sugar

by GreyMichaela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Brief Mention of Prior Rape, Gabriel is allergic to feelings, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Sam is a sappy lovesick fool, poooorrrn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have been having sex for awhile, but there's one thing Gabriel flat refuses to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/gifts).



> Hallo my lovelies! How has everyone been? I just got back from TorCon, which was _amazing_. Richard sat in my lap and I (accidentally) groped Jared's chest and Richard signed Coffee Cake and it was basically the best thing ever.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately - I've been neck-deep in edits for both Buttons and Cracked Glass Heart, and it doesn't make for a lot of spare time to write Sabriel stuff. However, I made an exception for this because my beloved beta, Miniatures, came up with a delightfully angsty headcanon that she then pushed me to expand on.
> 
> So here, have 4K of unapologetic smut with a leetle angst thrown in.

The first time Sam offers to eat Gabriel out, Gabriel doesn’t answer, sliding between Sam’s legs and distracting him with mouth and fingers until Sam is shaking and gasping, gripping Gabriel’s chestnut hair as that wicked tongue works its magic.

The second time, Sam is on his knees, looking up at Gabriel prowling around him, utterly unselfconscious in his nudity. _He moves like a jungle cat_ , Sam thinks, and he’s opening his mouth even though Gabriel told him not to speak.

“Can I eat you out?” he asks.

Gabriel’s on him impossibly, _inhumanly_ fast, bowling Sam over backwards and bearing him to the floor.

Sam lands with a hard thud, the impact knocking the breath from him, but he doesn’t fight back—he just brings his hands up to grip Gabriel’s thighs, on either side of his head.

“You were told to be silent,” Gabriel hisses, leaning over him.

Sam looks up at him, opens his mouth, and closes it again.

He feels warm and flushed at the approval that flashes through Gabriel’s eyes, and then he forgets how to think at all when Gabriel catches his chin, presses a thumb between his lips and pushes his mouth open.

This becomes the pattern between them. Sam asks, Gabriel distracts, redirects, or simply makes Sam forget his own name.

Perversely, the more Gabriel refuses, the more it’s all Sam can think about. He wants to push Gabriel face down on the bed, hold him there with a hand on his back, then spread his ass cheeks and spend several hours between his legs. He thinks Gabriel would probably make the most delicious noises when Sam’s tongue is buried in his asshole, and he wants nothing more than to hear them. But still Gabriel denies him, and Sam’s not sure what to do.

 

Dean is disgusted by their relationship in general and is very vocal in letting his displeasure be known. Sam can’t ask him for advice, and he thinks Dean might punch him if he tries.

Castiel is even less help. When Sam approaches him, sidling close while Dean and Gabriel—who are very similar and get a kick out of each other’s company as long as sex is never mentioned—go on a breakfast run, Castiel cocks his head and confusion slides over his face.

“I don’t understand.”

Sam gnaws on his lip, trying to figure out how to explain what he’s having a problem with, while avoiding specifics, because even Castiel probably wouldn’t be thrilled with Sam saying, _“Hey Cas, I want to put my tongue up your brother’s ass but he won’t let me.”_

“You need to talk to Gabriel,” Castiel says.

“I’m _trying_ ,” Sam says, shoulders drooping. “He keeps… distracting me.”

Castiel pats his shoulder. “My brother is very good at obfuscating, it’s true.”

Sam just sighs.

 

That night, he hustles a little extra cash at pool and gets a room with a hot tub and a king size bed. They’re on the trail of a water demon, according to Castiel, who says he’s encountered this particular kind of nasty before—although he doesn’t phrase it that way.

But the demon has gone to ground— _water_?—and all traces of its existence seems to have vanished for now, which means there’s nothing much to do until it’s light and they can begin the hunt again.

Sam is sprawled on the bed, arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling while the hot tub fills, when the flap of massive wings signals Gabriel’s arrival and he lands squarely on Sam’s solar plexus.

Sam folds forward with a helpless _oof_ of expelled air, but Gabriel’s already bending to kiss him, bracing himself with an elbow on either side of Sam’s head.

Gabriel’s mouth is warm and soft, his breath sweet, and he kisses Sam with a single-minded determination that makes Sam’s head spin. Sam pulls Gabriel’s shirt free and slides his hands under it to the soft skin over Gabriel’s ribs, making Gabriel twitch and growl into the kiss.

Sam can’t help his smile. Gabriel’s ticklishness is one of his favorite things. But he doesn’t pursue the tickling—he’s got other things on his mind. He grips Gabriel’s hips and rolls them so that Gabriel’s underneath him, blinking and flushed, Sam lying between his legs.

Gabriel’s hair is tousled, his cheeks pink and his eyes soft, and Sam is caught by a sudden rush of love for this impossible, mercurial being. He swallows and drops his head to Gabriel’s breastbone, unable to speak, as Gabriel slides his hand into Sam’s hair and cradles his skull.

“I need you to fuck me,” Gabriel whispers, and once again Sam forgets what he had planned to say.

They don’t speak the rest of the night as Sam works him open in slow, rough shoves just this side of pain. Gabriel could prep himself with a snap of his fingers, and Sam does concede that the instant lubing is a bonus, but he loves this part, sliding his fingers one at a time into Gabriel’s blazing hot core, stretching him slowly as Gabriel gasps and writhes above him, muttering in Enochian, his legs splayed and cock straining against his belly.

Sometimes Sam will suck him down while he does this, because he knows that Gabriel loves blowjobs, and truth be told, Sam loves giving them. There’s something so delicious about the way Gabriel falls apart in his mouth, groaning deep in his chest, hands tight in Sam’s hair to the point of pain—just the way Sam wants it.

But tonight he avoids Gabriel’s erection, although he does lick up the pre-come that’s dripping steadily onto his stomach. Gabriel’s shaft jerks as he watches Sam’s tongue work, but he says nothing, and then Sam is rolling to his knees and getting into position.

Gabriel is millennia old and one of the most powerful beings alive. Sam knows that there’s almost nothing he can do that would hurt him. He knows this, but still he moves slow, pressing into Gabriel’s slippery heat in cautious increments, feeling Gabriel’s body stretching around him as he slides forward.

The room is silent except for their harsh breathing by the time Sam is fully seated. Gabriel lifts his hips a little, hooking a heel in the small of Sam’s back, and Sam shudders and begins to thrust.

The sensations roll over him, static sparking under his skin, and he can feel the heat gathering in his belly almost immediately. He knows every time he brushes Gabriel’s prostate, because Gabriel gasps, his breath catching and sliding out on a shaky sigh even as he pulls Sam closer, encouraging him deeper.

There’s nothing but trust and desire in his eyes, and Sam drops his head, latching onto Gabriel’s neck and beginning to suck as his hips work.

Gabriel groans, tilting his head to give Sam better access, slipping his hand between them to jerk himself hard and fast.

Sam sucks blood to the surface of Gabriel’s skin, leaving a livid bruise, and then scrapes his teeth lightly across the tender area, smiling at the whine he gets at that. He slams home yet again, chasing the edge of his orgasm, knowing he’s a scant handful of heartbeats from it.

Gabriel is suddenly impossibly tight around his cock as his back bows and wet heat splashes between them and Sam sobs and follows him over, spilling into Gabriel’s core in helpless pulses.

He collapses on Gabriel’s chest, knowing Gabriel can take his weight, his face buried in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, taking deep gulps of Gabriel’s delicious scent—burnt sugar and lightning and mountain heather.

He’s vaguely aware of Gabriel stroking his hair as he spirals down into the dark.

 

The water in the tub is long since cold by the time he wakes, but he himself is warm and clean, snuggled under the covers with Gabriel tucked against his side.

Sam stretches and yawns and Gabriel leans up to kiss his chin, making Sam smile.

“How ya feeling, Samshine?” he murmurs.

“Good,” Sam says, pulling Gabriel a little closer and hooking a leg over both of Gabriel’s. “Thanks for that.”

“Like you didn’t plan it,” Gabriel says, a smile playing on his mouth.

Sam shrugs, unrepentant, and buries his nose in Gabriel’s soft hair. He knows what he wants to say but he’s not sure how to start it, so he stays quiet and just holds his angel.

“Have you ever been human?” he finally asks.

Gabriel’s clearly startled, but he doesn’t move, his voice wary when he responds. “I’ve never _completely_ lost my grace, if that’s what you’re asking. Why?”

Sam props himself on one elbow, studying Gabriel’s face. He shrugs a little, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the tip of Gabriel’s nose.

“Just wondering. As long as you’ve been around, I just got curious.”

“There was this one time in Persia,” Gabriel muses. “A teenager trapped me, if you can believe it.”

Sam’s eyes widen. “A _teenager_?”

“Well yeah, but in my defense, he was apprenticed to the best warlock of the time, and he knew his shit,” Gabriel says. “He locked my grace away, made me unable to touch it except through him for about a month. It wasn’t so bad at first—I thought he was a decent kid at heart, even enjoyed the sex for a while. But then…. It got bad. He started demanding more, drawing blood, using the sex for rituals and shit.” He shrugged. “Wasn’t much fun.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam says, sorrow washing over him.

Gabriel nuzzles Sam’s chest. “Why? You didn’t do it to me.”

“But it was done, and that’s what I’m sorry about,” Sam whispers.

Gabriel pulls until Sam is propped half on Gabriel’s chest and Gabriel can lean forward and brush his lips across Sam’s nose. Sam wrinkles it and Gabriel smiles at him, the shadows in his eyes lightening.

“How did you get away?” Sam asks.

“I overheard him discussing with his friend how he was going to kill me,” Gabriel says. “He knew he couldn’t let me go, that I wasn’t exactly going to let him walk away, so they’d decided they were going to sacrifice me to Angra Mainyu in return for health and good fortune. How they thought going to someone as evil as that was going to work out for them, I’m not sure. But one of them made a mistake in the binding—not a big one, just a slight mispronunciation, but it was enough for me to wiggle free. I slit both their throats that night with a piece of pottery. Got my grace back and booked it the hell out of Persia.”

Sam swallows hard and Gabriel rubs a thumb along Sam’s jaw.

“Does that make you think less of me?” he asks.

“No!” Sam says, startled. “I could never—” He cuts himself off and leans forward to kiss Gabriel, who opens willingly to him. When they part, Sam settles back on Gabriel’s chest, chin resting on his arm.

Gabriel smiles at him, his eyes soft, and Sam freezes as he’s struck with a realization.

“Sam?”

“That’s why you don’t want me to rim you,” Sam blurts before he can think better of it.

Gabriel goes as still as marble beneath him, his face a mask.

“It’s too intimate,” Sam continues, chasing the revelation. “I don’t know what that guy did to you, but you’re afraid to let yourself go to that extent, afraid to be that vulnerable again.”

Gabriel snaps his fingers and Sam’s alone in the bed. He scrambles to his knees, dismay flooding him, but no matter how many times he calls, Gabriel doesn’t answer.

_Fuck_.

 

They tackle the water demon with Castiel’s help, leaving them soaked and bloody and Sam with a seething fury that isn’t really slaked by turning the demon that’s been eating small children into mincemeat. When he turns, his blade dripping gore, knowing it’s all over his face and clothes, Dean and Castiel are staring at him.

“What?” Sam demands.

Dean’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click and he shakes his head. “Dude. You know I don’t go in for the touchy-feely, but you need to talk to your boyfriend.”

“Fuck off,” Sam tells him, and stalks to the car, settling into the seat and crossing his arms to sulk while Dean and Castiel hold an intense pow-wow beside the shore. _Gabriel_ , he calls, knowing it’s pointless. _Gabriel, please, I’m sorry. I need to talk to you. It’s important._

But there’s no answer, and Sam slouches lower in the seat, glowering out the window.

 

This goes on for the better part of two weeks, and Sam’s steadily beginning to lose his mind. He’s convinced he’s driven away the best thing that ever happened to him, and he throws himself into hunting with a tenacity that clearly alarms both Dean and Castiel.

They take down a coven in West Virginia and cleanse a mine haunted by coal diggers on their way out of town. Sam digs up the bones and sets them ablaze, glaring at the flames as if they’ve personally offended him.

Their next job is a rugaru in Pennsylvania, and Sam takes a set of claws to the bone in his shoulder before it’s taken out by Dean’s wild swing.

Sam clutches at Castiel when the angel kneels beside him. “ _Why_?” he begs. “Why did he leave me?”

Castiel’s eyes are sorrowful. He touches Sam’s forehead and Sam gasps as his flesh knits back together and the pain disappears.

He’s abruptly exhausted but he shakes off Dean’s help and clambers to his feet on his own. He makes it to the car and curls up in the backseat, pillowing his head on his arm and listening to the engine purr as Dean drives up the interstate, heading north.

_I miss you, Gabriel. Please forgive me._

He pushes his luck too far somewhere in upstate New York, when a shifter takes offense to Sam lunging at him. Castiel jumps forward to back Sam up and the shifter yanks Castiel’s angel blade out of his hands, slashing it across Castiel’s throat before spinning and sinking it to the hilt in Sam’s gut.

Sam goes to his knees, clutching the haft as Dean howls in rage and beheads the shifter in one clean move. Sam’s hands are weak, slipping in the blood— _his_ blood—as he tries to breathe around the pain.

Castiel is facedown next to him, not moving. Dean is screaming something, trying to get Castiel to answer, trying to stop Sam’s bleeding, terror and loss blooming stark on his face.

Sam musters the last of his energy and calls to Gabriel one more time.

_Your brother needs you._ _Don’t let him die because I fucked up._

There’s no answer. The last thing Sam hears is Dean weeping above him as the world goes dark.

 

He wakes up calling out, wild and desperate, choking on his need to find Gabriel, to hold him again, to tell him how sorry he is.

One hand pins him to the bed and holds him there effortlessly, and Sam sobs, struggling to free himself.

“ _Gabriel_ ,” he says, blinded by his tears. “I need to tell him—”

“Tell me what?” Gabriel asks.

Sam freezes and Gabriel lets go of his shoulder as Sam stares at him. They’re in a dingy motel room, Dean and Castiel nowhere in sight. There are lines on Gabriel’s expressive face, making him look a little older, more haggard, and Sam’s certain he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

“Cas,” Sam says, remembering suddenly. “Is he—”

“He’ll be okay,” Gabriel says, shifting his weight on the bed in an attempt to get comfortable. “I got there just in time.”

“You heard me, then,” Sam says, sagging against the pillows.

Gabriel frowns. “No. You didn’t call me. I heard _Dean_. Who’s going to kick your ass, by the way, but right now he’s got his hands full with Cas.”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up. “I—but… I prayed to you.”

Gabriel’s lips twitch. “Did you use my name?”

“I….” Sam thinks back and wants to curl up and hide when he realizes that he hadn’t.

“Can’t hear you if you don’t address it _to_ me,” Gabriel says. “Anyway, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” He makes to stand and Sam lunges forward, wrapping both arms around Gabriel’s waist and clinging for dear life. Gabriel freezes and Sam can feel how startled he is.

“Don’t you dare,” Sam hisses, still holding on as tight as he can.

“You do realize that you can’t _actually_ keep me here,” Gabriel says, a thread of amusement winding through his voice in spite of everything.

Sam tightens his grip and closes his eyes, saying nothing.

Gabriel sighs and after a minute, Sam feels a hesitant hand stroking the hair off his forehead.

Sam blinks back the tears that suddenly want to well up and spill over. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers. “I’m so _sorry_ , Gabriel, I pushed you and I disrespected your boundaries, I deserved you taking off like that, but I need you to know….”

He sits up, noting absently that there’s no pain, that he’s not wearing a shirt and the hole in his stomach is gone as if it never existed, and kneels on the floor in front of Gabriel, taking the penitent’s position.

“Know what?” Gabriel says, his voice low.

“I love you,” Sam says, and hears Gabriel’s breath catch above him. He dares to look up. Gabriel is staring at him, tears in his amber eyes, but he doesn’t move. Sam takes an unsteady breath and continues. “I will never push you again,” he manages, and then Gabriel’s slithering off the bed and nearly falling into Sam’s lap to kiss him wildly, almost frantically, and Sam’s arms are around him and he’s kissing him back, their tears mingling as they hold each other and Gabriel buries his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, his breath hot on Sam’s skin.

 

It takes a while before they’re calm enough to separate, although Sam insists on holding onto Gabriel’s hand.

Gabriel laughs a little as he pulls Sam to his feet. “I’m not leaving again,” he points out, but Sam just tightens his hold on Gabriel’s hand and tackles him onto the bed. They land with a bounce and Gabriel laughs as Sam rests an elbow on either side of Gabriel’s head so he can kiss him breathless.

Gabriel arches into it and Sam keeps their mouths pressed together even as he busies himself unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt and pulling it out of his jeans. Gabriel squeaks as Sam brushes his ribs with his fingers and Sam laughs against Gabriel’s mouth, tickling him again just for the sheer joy of seeing Gabriel squirm and swear.

“You little shit,” Gabriel gasps, and Sam grins at him, sitting up and reaching for his own zipper.

He’s still loath to lose contact with Gabriel, but he quickly figures out that he’s not going to be able to get his pants off while he’s straddling Gabriel’s body, so he curses and scrambles off the bed to kick his clothes off.

When he turns back, Gabriel is naked, sitting upright in the middle of the bed, waiting for Sam to make eye contact. As soon as he does, Gabriel swallows hard and then turns over, burying his face against the comforter, reaching back and pulling the globes of his ass apart.

Sam goes from half-hard to able to drill steel in the space of a few breathless seconds as he takes in the sight in front of him.

Gabriel’s trembling a little, but he stays still as Sam climbs back on the bed and settles himself between Gabriel’s knees. He reaches out and touches the curve of Gabriel’s ass with one gentle finger, and Gabriel pushes back against him.

“Are you… sure?” Sam whispers.

“Get a move on,” Gabriel snaps.

Sam huffs a laugh and smacks Gabriel’s ass, making him yelp as a red handprint blooms on his skin.

“Do that again,” Gabriel says, his voice strangled, and Sam groans, pressing a hand to the base of his erection.

“We’ll save that for next time,” he promises. “Right now I have something else I need to do.”

Before Gabriel can respond, Sam catches his hips and bends down, flattening his tongue against Gabriel’s ass in long, smooth swipes.

He takes his time, swirling the flat of his tongue around the pucker, tasting the bittersweet, earthy, metallic taste of his angel— _his angel_ —as Gabriel growls deep in his chest and presses back into Sam’s mouth.

“More,” he orders.

Sam smacks him again, making Gabriel jerk. “Pushy,” he murmurs, and then points his tongue and presses into Gabriel’s searing heat.

He’s vaguely aware that Gabriel’s moaning, hips moving in a desperate attempt to find friction, but Sam’s lost to the taste and sensation, the burnt sugar and copper on his tongue. He slips a finger in, pressing deeper than his tongue can go as Gabriel writhes beneath him.

Sam adds another finger, spreading Gabriel’s ass so he can flick his tongue farther in, feeling Gabriel’s muscles clenching and flexing around him.

Gabriel’s lost to sensibility, it’s clear, broken Enochian falling from his lips, his movements unfocused as he scrabbles at the bedspread.

Sam presses forward again, his stubble scraping the soft skin of Gabriel’s ass as he points his tongue again and dips inside again, spreading his fingers wide again.

Gabriel bucks beneath him, crying out. “Please,” he begs as Sam licks deep into his core again.

“Please what?” Sam asks, lifting his head enough to see Gabriel’s face.

Gabriel’s eyes are dazed, blind with pleasure. “Gonna come,” he manages.

“So come,” Sam murmurs, grinding the pads of his fingers against Gabriel’s prostate, rubbing the knot of nerves hard.

Gabriel twists, sobbing. “Want you inside me when I do,” he pleads.

Sam pulls his hand out and Gabriel sags. “Lube,” Sam orders, and Gabriel has to try several times before he gains the coordination needed to snap his fingers.

Sam gets to his knees, shuffling into position, and presses three digits inside Gabriel’s stretched, slick hole, thrusting hard and fast several times until he’s satisfied that Gabriel’s ready as Gabriel begs again.

Only then does he line up and press the head of his cock against Gabriel’s entrance, watching with his breath held as it disappears inside.

Gabriel clutches even harder at the bedcovers and Sam hears stitching give, but he’s too lost in the wild rush of bliss roaring through him to stop.

He folds forward, pressing his forehead to Gabriel’s back and struggling to catch his breath when he’s finally fully buried deep inside Gabriel’s body.

“ _Fuck_ me, Winchester,” Gabriel snarls, and Sam bites his shoulder, delighting in the way Gabriel’s breath catches and he whimpers.

Encouraged, Sam does it again, burying his teeth in the crook of Gabriel’s shoulder where it joins his neck as he begins to pump his hips.

Gabriel’s begging in a thick voice beneath him, writhing back to meet Sam’s every thrust, and Sam bites down harder, until the skin breaks and bitter copper floods Sam’s mouth.

Sam pulls away immediately, realizing he’s gone too far and horrified that he’s hurt Gabriel, but Gabriel is jacking himself hard and fast.

“Again,” he orders. “ _Please_ ,” he adds when Sam hesitates, and Sam groans and bends to obey, biting down again on the other side of Gabriel’s neck.

“Yes,” Gabriel hisses as Sam’s teeth dig deep and his hips slam home again. “Yes, Sam, I’m close, don’t stop—”

Sam obeys, thrusting deep, senses overwhelmed by Gabriel’s scent and taste and feel, caught up and swept along by the tide, and it’s a race to the finish line then, his thoughts scattered by the heat and the pressure and the blood in his mouth and he suddenly stiffens as his orgasm punches through him and he empties in shaking waves, deep in Gabriel’s center.

He’s dimly aware that Gabriel’s followed him, clenching and tightening around his dick as he comes all over the bedspread with a choked off sob, and then Gabriel’s collapsing to the mattress and Sam’s following him down, still buried deep inside him.

Gabriel’s breathing hard, facedown with Sam sprawled across him, blood tracking down his shoulders in a sluggish trickle, and it’s up to Sam to slide out slowly as Gabriel makes an indistinct noise of protest, and pad on shaky legs to the bathroom, where he wets a cloth with warm water.

Back on the bed, Gabriel’s still on his face, and he doesn’t move when Sam cleans him gently. When Sam rolls him over, he sees that Gabriel is asleep, eyes moving rapidly under their blue-veined lids, and Sam pulls him into his arms and tugs the ripped comforter over them both.

He presses a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head and follows him into sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel’s awake when Sam returns to consciousness, however many hours later. He’s lying on his side, Sam’s arm draped across his waist, and he’s tracing the freckles on Sam’s skin with one soft, reverent fingertip.

Sam stretches and yawns before gathering Gabriel against him, delighting in the feel of Gabriel’s sturdy body, the leg Gabriel’s slipped between his, and the way Gabriel’s rubbing his nose against Sam’s anti-possession tattoo.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Gabriel murmurs.

Sam huffs a laugh and leans down to kiss him. “Says the dude who passed out after last night’s… revelries.”

Gabriel snickers and nips at Sam’s nose. “I’m hungry. Breakfast?”

“That sounds fantastic,” Sam says, rolling away to sit up and find his clothes. “I’ll go get Dean—I want to check on Cas and apologize anyway. What room are they in?”

There’s a brief pause from behind him and then Gabriel says, “They’re right next door. Room 308.”

Sam glances over his shoulder but Gabriel is flat on his back with his arms crossed under his head, gazing up at the ceiling, whistling tunelessly between his teeth. Sam leans back and drops a kiss on Gabriel’s nipple, making him laugh, and then stands to pull his clothes on.

“Be right back,” he says, and ducks next door.

It’s an old motel, still operating on actual keys rather than key cards, and Sam knocks on the door, but there’s no answer, so he tries the handle and it opens immediately.

“Dean?” he calls as he steps into the room. He comes around the corner and squawks out loud at the sight of his brother’s naked ass—oh god, his brother’s naked _everything_ , he realizes—braced above Castiel’s body in the bed.

Sam reels back against the wall, one hand over his eyes, babbling apologies. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I knocked but you didn’t answer, oh my _god_ I’m so sorry—”

“ _What the fuck_?” Dean roars, and there’s a series of thumping and scraping sounds, but there’s no way Sam’s lowering his hand.

He stands there, covering his face, while Dean rants about idiotic little brothers who barge in where they’re not wanted, until Castiel clears his throat and Dean abruptly falls quiet.

“You may open your eyes, Sam,” Castiel says, his voice dry.

Sam lowers his hand, bracing himself, but Dean is sitting up in bed, knees to his chest and the blanket pulled up to his neck as he glares at Sam. Castiel sits next to him, a tiny smile tugging at his mouth.

“I am glad to see you are well,” Castiel says.

“I could say the same—yeah,” Sam says lamely. “You… too. I’m—listen, Cas, I’m sorry.”

Castiel waves this off. “If I lost Dean in such a manner, my reactions would have been just as ill-advised.”

Dean makes a noise like a balloon losing air and Castiel tilts his head, smiling at him. After a minute, Dean ducks his head, a smile tugging at his mouth, and bumps Castiel with his shoulder.

“Sap,” he mutters. He glances back up at Sam, who’s still trying very hard not to focus on the bed, gazing around the room instead. “I’m glad you’re back in one piece too, Sammy. Now go the fuck away.”

“I’ll, uh… yeah. Gabe and I’ll go get breakfast and bring you back something,” Sam says, and turns to escape from the room.

“ _Lots_ of food, but give us at least another hour,” Dean calls after him.

Sam flinches. “ _Gross_.”

Dean’s laughter follows him out of the room as he slams the door and bolts back to his and Gabriel’s room.

Where Gabriel is lying on the bed, holding his stomach, tears streaming down his face as he howls with laughter.

“You—” Sam advances on the bed as Gabriel just laughs harder. “You _knew_.”

Gabriel is laughing too hard to answer. He just shrugs helplessly and goes off into another gale of giggles.

Sam’s lips are twitching and he tries desperately to keep the stern look on his face, but he can’t. Gabriel’s glee is too infectious, so Sam settles for the simple expedient of jumping on top of him, pinning his wrists to the mattress.

Gabriel just grins up at him, and Sam growls and drops his head to kiss him.

“Is this—” He stops to catch his breath. “Is this what the rest of my life is going to be like?”

Gabriel cocks an eyebrow. “Is it what you _want_ it to be like?”

“Yeah,” Sam says instantly, smiling down at him. “Yeah, I guess it is. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me properly.”

Gabriel laughs, low and triumphant, and obeys.


End file.
